


Forbidden Fruit

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua had always had a thing for ropes but no real idea about BDSM. When he's introduced to Gon Freecss, there's no stopping his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story time (yes, we'll get to the real story in a minute): I told a friend of mine I was writing Girl x Girl, omitting some details of course, and since it's one of the first smut stories I've put online, I told him I needed time to make sure I really put in two girls having enjoyable sex. Aaaaaand he told me about Sunstone. For anyone who is unfamiliar, Sunstone is a graphic novel series that started on DeviantArt about these two women who chat online about BDSM and finally meet to have a few...sessions. It's a lot more than smut, if you're over 18 and enjoy that kind of story I highly recommend it. Hell, I'll link it to you if you ask.  
> Anyway, Sunstone did provide some help for the new chapter of Girl x Girl but it also gave me ideas for another KilluGon fic and here we are. Yes, this is going to be another chapter story because I cannot half ass art. Enjoy!

Fetishes are insane to grasp. No one is entirely sure what causes them to feel turned on by small (or big) objects of interest, actions that most would avoid become tentalizing. Perhaps there was a trauma in the distant past that still clings to the subconscious. Maybe just the fact that a new experience excites enough to stick in a person's mind. Of course, there is always the excuse that your parents loved you too much or not enough.

For Killua, it was a bit of everything but the big tipping point was when he watched a dirty movie. His parents were gone for the evening, his older brothers were preoccupied and even his younger siblings were keeping each other entertained. Not long before that night, Killua had walked into his brother Milluki's room and stolen a hentai tape. Being as curious as he was at the time, Killua had a hard time outright asking what sex was. The idea of either of his parents explaining the birds and the bees to him was slightly mortifying and embarrassing. He knew it involved two people being naked and alone together but that was it.

So in his little lair, the curious preteen played the tape, alone and in the dark. That was when he found out what sex was and that BDSM existed. His cheeks flushed, the boy could not stand to make eye contact for almost a week after that.

These small events have a funny way of making some realize what gets one's motor running. That video had consisted of a dominatrix who tied up her submissive partner. Throughout the video, the dark haired, leather clad minx switched between delivering pain and pleasure to the man who was writhing at her touches. Killua could not help but imagine what a vulnerable position like that would feel like. After school, he would be alone in his room and experiment with some amateur self bondage: rubber bands, tape, cords, old clothes. His attempts were unsuccessful at first and he would scoff at himself for being weird. But the curiosity did not dissipate. Every day, in the privacy of his bedroom, Killua would practice his bondage and feel a sense of accomplishment when he successfully had a difficult time escaping from his bindings.

Like any other reasonable person, Killua kept his hobby a secret. He never considered if he was so obsessed because it was a turn on or because he needed therapy. In his mind, he was a little escape artist. However, his pride did not come from the escaping part. Years later when he started college, the closet submissive did discover how deeply he loved the feeling of rope around his wrists.

It was at a party and Killua knew no one. He came alone but he would not leave alone that night. Alcohol had never been his friend, he was a bit of a lightweight, and soon he was screaming at the top of his lungs and dancing on the coffee table when a dark haired minx caught his eye. He was too drunk and it had been too long ago for the video to register into his mind of a dark haired dominatrix. Not like the memory would have saved him anyway from taking one step forward and landing face first in her lap.

Unfortunately for Killua, the girl had not come alone. Her boyfriend, whom Killua had ignored, was sitting next to her and was beyond furious. With Killua already passed out in the girl's lap, the young man and his friends bound and gagged Killua and stuffed him in the fraternity hall attic to be forgotten. When he came to, the girl was standing over him. His then sober mind recollected images from the video and, well...

"I'm sorry about this," she whispered. She was kneeling down and petting his hair. "What you did was an accident, Knov can be a dick sometimes."

Killua did not say anything. His mind was clouded over with pleasurable thoughts that, even if he could talk, he would not dare voice.

"I'll try to get you out of here. Don't worry."

Fuck that. Killua was perfectly content this way. Though, he did wish her hand was a little rougher. Maybe if she could pull his hair a little.

"They usually pass out around four or five in the morning. It's only two right now."

No rush, Killua was enjoying himself.

"I should probably take this off," she reached down to remove the tape over his mouth. It then registered that Killua was gagged with a funny tasting sock and he tried to keep from retching when it was pulled out of his mouth.

"I'm Palm." Her hand returned to his hair.

He was starting to tingle a little. Removing the tape from his mouth stung horribly but he kind of liked it.

"K-Killua," he managed, his throat felt scratched.

"K-Killua?"

"No, just Killu-" he was cut off by a coughing fit. That was a bit of a mood killer but it was not like he was going to ask a girl he just met to have freaky sex with him at that moment.

"I'll go get you some water." Palm climbed down the ladder back to the second floor, leaving Killua alone with his thoughts.

The situation did arouse him, that was made perfectly clear from the strain of his jeans over his boner. There was little light in the attic, the only source was coming from the small panned window behind him that let in the glow from the street lamp in front of the house so he doubted Palm noticed his excitement.

He tested the ropes around his wrists and laughed quietly. The knot was equivalent to the one he had made when he was fourteen and had managed to sneak some rope from the shed behind his house. Killua rarely had his hands tied behind his back, however. This was going to be a bit tricky.

By the time Palm returned, Killua was rubbing his wrists, ropes discarded on the floor, and contemplating if he could rub one off before she got back. That idea was immediately shot down.

"How did you..." Palm trailed off.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend was never in the boy scouts," Killua smirked. Thank goodness he was double jointed. "My little sister could tie a knot better than that."

Palm handed him a glass of water, a bit hesitant. Killua took the refreshment gratefully. That night started a friendship that no strange kinks and preferences could destroy. All because Killua passed out in Palm's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't text lingo well. Seriously, I'm 21 and have no idea how people do that shorthand text without going insane over grammar so forgive inconsistency.

"You're into SM." It was not a question, Palm had figured out what Killua was describing with little trouble. Killua himself had not learned the name to his fun activity. "More specifically: bondage and discipline."

"I didn't know there was an actual name for it," Killua murmured. He had Palm's feet sitting in his lap while they watched Criminal Minds on Palm's laptop. Neither one had a tv in their rooms.

"Of course there's a name for it. You watched a video about it." Palm was giggling but that could have been the eggnog. The holidays were a perfect excuse to get wasted and talk about one's sex life.

"I was twelve, for all I knew they were making shit up as they went." Killua could have blamed the eggnog for why his cheeks were glowing red but he distinctly refused to have a drink. If Palm wanted to get shit faced, that was her business, he would just be there for the fun of a drunk Palm Siberia.

"Aww, Killua," she patted his rosy cheek, "you submissive freak, you probably really wanted me to have sex with you that night didn't you?"

"Trust me, that feeling is long gone."

Palm stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, loser."

"Does Knov know about your...little helper?" Killua snickered. Palm could be very open when she was hammered, which became an increasing occurrence.

"Fuck that rat bastard! You know what I found in his closet? PORN! FUCKING PORN! Like I'm not enough for him?"

Killua kept his mouth shut. That argument was as old as time itself but it did not hold any real merit to him.

"It was really weird porn too. You know some guys have thing about glasses? What the hell? Do they get a hard on when they see their grandmother?"

"I think it's more of a sexy librarian thing." He really should have kept his mouth shut.

"Fucking perverts, be happy with what you got."

"Coming from dragon dildo?" Yep, should have kept his mouth shut. That earned him a punch on the mouth. "Okay, Palm. If you're going to be mean drunk, you need to leave." That was not the kind of pain he wanted.

Palm nursed her cup of eggnog, her expression becoming somber. "I can't."

Killua did not ask why. Knov and Palm had been fighting on and off and every time Palm came to Killua's dorm, she would stay the whole night. When they started hanging out, Killua did lose sexual interest in her, only being there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and a safe place to sleep.

The episode of Criminal Minds ended and neither one of them knew what it was even about. Killua reached for the computer and placed it over Palm's legs, deciding to use it for some independent research.

"I don't even know where to start looking," he admitted.

"If you're looking for porn, I already have a folder on my desktop. Though it's mostly shota." Ever informative with a drink in her hand.

Killua shook his head. "I'm talking about BDSM."

"Don't dive head first into it. Just go to Wikipedia for an introduction."

Killua did just that. He needed an idea, not something that could be used against him if he was ever arrested.

_**BDSM** is a variety of erotic practices or role-playing involving bondage, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other interpersonal dynamics...Interest in BDSM can range from one-time experimentation to a lifestyle. _

Killua could not imagine anyone devoting their entire lives to this but the same could be said about how he viewed organized religions. Of course, it was not like people met every Sunday to have orgies. Maybe then, he would actually go to church.

The more he looked, the more it intrigued him. The costumes, the props, there was almost an entire culture even. Chat rooms where veterans and amateurs alike would talk about experiences and ideas. No one was there to judge because they all had a shared taste.

Palm had drifted off a long time ago. The battery power on her laptop was at 2% when Killua had worked up enough courage to join the chat room and had struck up a conversation with another male who was similarly inexperienced but eager to learn.

**FreakyG:** It's really hard finding someone who's into this kind of thing ya know?

**KillDyck69:** Tell me about it. I thought I was just a freak for tying myself up all the time.

**FreakyG:** ...

**FreakyG:** What else do u do?

**KillDyck69:** Just self bondage.

**KillDyck69:** Y?

**FreakyG:** No reason...lol

**KillDyck69:** Aww did I make u horny? ;3

**FreakyG:** Maybe...

**KillDyck69:** 2 bad u r not here 2 whip me

**FreakyG:** Yeah 2 bad

**FreakyG:** Something tells me u need it ;)

**KillDyck69:** U have no fucking idea

**FreakyG:** Now who's the horny 1?

**KillDyck69:** Both of us now u dick

**FreakyG:** Yeah...

**KillDyck69:** As fun as this has been, my battery is about to die

**FreakyG:** Oh u r /that/ horny ;)

**KillDyck69:** My laptop battery, dork

**FreakyG:** Oh

**FreakyG:** It's getting l8 anyway. I have classes in the morning

**KillDyck69:** W8, u r still n skool?

**FreakyG:** Freshman n college

**KillDyck69:** No way! So am I!

**KillDyck69:** What co-

The screen went black.

"Fuck," Killua sighed. Oh well, he needed to sleep anyway. He left Palm on the couch and went to bed. The next day was going to be a pain with how late it was.

The morning was a wreck. Palm was still out, making Killua wonder if she had been staying up late and not telling him. Killua needed a cold shower to wake him up which set him off in a bad mood. By the time he was out the door on his way to class, Palm was waking up and he was yelling at her on his way out to lock up before she left. His conversation in the chat room had been all but forgotten. Getting through the day without murdering someone would be a miracle on his part.

Snow had dusted over the roads and sidewalks, more inconvenient than dangerous since Killua did not own a pair of boots so the snow soaked into his sneakers and the bottom of his pant legs. At this rate, his mood was only going to deteriorate into completely unapproachable.

That territory was crossed when he bumped into someone carrying a cup of hot coffee that ended up all over the front of his shirt.

"Watch where you're walking, fucktard!" he yelled, not caring that other people who were walking into the building were staring at him.

"Geez, I'm sorry," was the reply. The young man looked genuinely concerned but Killua did not have time to hear it.

"I'm late enough, I don't need this shit today," and he walked off, leaving behind a very guilty Gon Freecss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, I'm not good with Gon's point of view. The next chapter for GxG will be up soon.

In a way, Gon was absolutely perfect for Killua. More specifically, Killua loved being tied up and Gon had a fascination for shibari. In high school, Gon had dated a girl who knew exactly what she wanted in sex. Yes, she was a virgin, they both were. But she wanted a boyfriend who would treat her like a princess in public while she was getting punishment in bed.

Gon was...hesitant, to say the least. He had no idea what she wanted exactly. He tried different positions, toys, dirty talk. She was content but he felt there was more to it. That was when he started doing his own independent research and found bondage. He watched videos and read the steps, practiced a few times on himself but when the time came, she backed out. There was a line that had been crossed when he started tying her wrists and she screamed for him to stop. Gon had already been geared up for that moment and his excitement was palpable. However, he would never cross that line with her. If he was told to stop, he would.

Their relationship did not end right then but it might as well have. After that, every time Gon touched his girlfriend, she would cringe and he would hate himself. He hated himself for a lot of reasons: one, because he had made her uncomfortable; two, her trust was gone; and three, he had wished desperately that she had not told him to stop. Reason two was what led to their breakup. If she did not trust him enough in that position then their relationship could not continue, especially since Gon had now decided he enjoyed shibari. He was not ashamed of it and he continued to delve deeper into BDSM.

Unlike Killua, Gon knew exactly what it was and looked into everything. Whips, gags, blindfolds, piercings, anything that could restrain, punish, deprive of any and all senses. He wanted it, all of it but lacked the funds. Videos could not hold a candle to the real thing.

Gon did exactly what Palm said, he made himself happy with what he had. Any money he earned was put away towards college which was something his aunt wanted for him for a long time. Luckily, his grades were good enough for a small scholarship and financial aid so he splurged a little to buy a pair of handcuffs and a ball gag. Part of him was embarrassed, another part ashamed because he started out so small but this needed to be a process.

Freshman year of college and Gon found himself friendless. Normally, he was a social butterfly, carefree with a boyish grin. However, he was alone. All of his friends were attending better schools or stayed in their hometown. Gon was out of his natural environment and it made him uncomfortable so he turned to the only place he felt right: the internet. In high school, he had found a few websites where he talked to people who shared some of his interests. Outdoorsy people, people who watched the same shows, even a few who knew what it felt like not having a father figure, but he took particular interest in the BDSM chat rooms. Sure, he got a few offers from strangers but he never acted on it and he never let it scare him away from talking about what he wanted.

One night, he entered the chat room late to find a newcomer inquiring about dominant/submissive. The past few days, there had been a troll in the chat room spouting holier than thou bullshit, driving away potential newcomers and frustrating the regulars. Gon wondered if the troll was trying a new tactic by posing as a curious mind when a new URL popped up: yallgoin2hell. Truly, this person was trying to be a dick when their first target was the newcomer. Gon was about to step in when scarleteyes13 did:

 **scarleteyes13:** With all of your judgement, you're contradicting yourself by saying God will punish us for what we enjoy.

 **scarleteyes13:** James 4:11 Speak not evil one of another, brethren. He that speaketh evil of his brother, and judgeth his brother, speaketh evil of the law, and judgeth the law: but if thou judge the law, thou art not a doer of the law, but a judge.

 **yallgoin2hell:** Yes but God does not support what you people do

 **scarleteyes13:** But that is for Him to decide, not you. By judging us, you are trying to take His place.

 **scarleteyes13:** Do not pretend you have never done anything to receive judgement either.

 **yallgoin2hell:** You don't know me

 **scarleteyes13:** You don't know any of us but we have had to deal with many people like you. You cause more harm than good when you come into this chat and condemn us.

 **scarleteyes13:** I suggest you leave now before I really get mad.

**yallgoin2hell has left the chat**

Gon applauded his friend. Scarleteyes13 was the creator of the chat room and someone Gon talked to freely online. He did not doubt there would be another troll, or the same troll, to deal with later but it was the small victories that mattered.

 **FreakyG:** Nice job man

 **scarleteyes13:** ...thank you

 **FreakyG:** Victory spankings ;) XD

 **scarleteyes13:** Lol don't you have a paper to write or something?

 **FreakyG:** Nope

 **FreakyG:** I'm free all night to bug my senpai :3

 **scarleteyes13:** I'm your senpai now?

 **scarleteyes13:** Guess that means I can ignore you

 **FreakyG:** Nooooo

 **FreakyG:** Notice me senpai!

 **scarleteyes13:** No

 **scarleteyes13:** Senpai has a date

 **scarleteyes13:** ttyl

**scarleteyes13 has left the chat**

Gon smiled. "Good for you, Kurapika." It was about time his friend moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding a pair of glasses on Killua's dresser was strange but Palm could not help herself, she could be like a cat trying to catch a laser pointer. She put them on and tried to check herself out in the mirror. Unfortunately, she had no need for corrective vision so the image was blurry. She pushed the spectactles down the bridge of her nose to see over them.

"Not bad," she muttered to herself. She undid the top buttons of her blouse and brushed her hair onto her shoulders.

"Okay, yeah this is pretty hot," she conceeded.

"What's hot?" Killua asked as he walked through the door. "Nice look." It was not sarcastic but he was not sincere.

Palm pushed her breasts up to present more cleavage. "Shut up, I am hot. Are these yours, by the way?"

"Yeah." Killua threw off his stained shirt and pulled a clean one out of his dresser. "I wear contacts. Those are just in case."

"You must have been popular in high school then," Palm quipped, taking off his glasses.

"I was." Killua put his clean shirt on. "I wore glasses for only one year in middle school before I got contacts."

"So what happened to you today?" Palm pointed to his discarded shirt.

"Some fucktard ran into me with his cup of coffee."

"That sucks."

"No shit." He moved to his desk to turn on his laptop. "Did you even go to class today?"

Palm shrugged. "My morning class got cancelled and I didn't feel like going to my afternoon classes so I told my professors I was sick."

"I couldn't help but notice," she continued slyly. "That my computer's battery was dead. What were you doing all last night?"

Killua kept his eyes on the computer screen. "I found a chat room last night."

"A chat room-" She was cut off by her phone buzzing in her jeans pocket. She opened the message and sighed, "It's Knov, I should probably go."

Killua turned in his chair to look at her. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, he and I need to talk anyway."

"Good, I don't need your boyfriend hunting me down again."

"You'll be fine," she waved off. "I told him you're gay."

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes.

"Well you are."

"There's difference between homo and bi," he called after her as she walked out the door. Whatever, Palm always ignored him when he said that.

He had a hard time focusing that entire day, thinking about what he had discovered last night and anxiously awaited the chance to re-enter the chat. It was kind of a stretch hoping FreakyG would be in the chat at the same time as Killua, after all he had no idea if they were even in the same time zone, but he hoped, nonetheless.

He looked over the active conversation. Nope, complete strangers. Granted, the person he talked to last night was a stranger but they were a stranger he wanted to know. However, the current conversation did hold his attention. The active participants were responding oddly, one was obiviously being dominant and typing actions along with dialogue. The submissive party was responding in kind, appearing reluctant but still enjoying the conversation. It did not take long for Killua to realize the active parties were the only two in the conversation and they were doing a form of role-play online. The number of people entering and leaving the chat kept changing but he noticed one other person was watching alongside him as these two scripted their foreplay.

"Holy shit," he whispered, his face burning. What they were saying to each other was...incredibly arousing for Killua.

The dominant party was describing gagging and tying the submissive to a bed and teasing them with a vibrator. Killua partially wondered if the submissive was secretly teasing themselves to make the part more real because their responses seemed genuine, begging for the object to be shoved into them and *whimpering* when the dom refused. It was like he was reading a play, he could see two characters performing in a designated space, free to do whatever they wanted.

The conversation was close to a climax, in which Killua was lightly stroking himself, when the admin put a stop to it. **  
**

**scarleteyes13:** Ok you two, I know this is an open chat but any RP you want to do needs to be personal. I installed an IM system for members for a reason. Use it **  
**

Apparently, Killua was destined to never successfully masturbate in private. He had only managed it once and his mother had walked in right after the big moment, effectively killing the mood and causing a thickly awkward atmosphere during dinner that night. Thank goodness his bonds went unnoticed then. The admin's interruption did more than just disturb Killua's fantasies.

**FreakyG:** BOOOOOOOOOO

Killua smirked. It would the same person from last night.

**KillDyck69:** I was wondering if that sort of thing was free

**FreakyG:** Not in here

**FreakyG:** u gotta lick admin's asshole 1st

**scarleteyes13:** that's enough from you

**FreakyG:** Just saiyan

**FreakyG:** admin gets laid then we all get laid

**scarleteyes13:** this is exactly what the IM is for

**FreakyG:** is that an invitation? ;)

**scarleteyes13:** shut up Gon

Gon? Why did that name sound familiar? Killua shrugged, it sounded pretty simple enough to be a common name.

**FreakyG:** @KillDyck69 do u got IM?

Another smile.

**KillDyck69:** I'm not a registered member

**KillDyck69:** yet

**FreakyG:** :)

He followed through all the tedious steps to be a member of the website. If he ended up getting emails later about flavored lubes, so be it.

**FreakyG:** What's up?

**KillDyck69:** Nothing much

**FreakyG:** Quite a show right?

**KillDyck69:** Yeah

Killua could already tell no homework was going to get done tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Having your senses taken away is often an uncomfortable feeling, especially to the untrained. Unless you were born without some of your senses, losing just one can throw you off kilter. But imagine losing several all at once: no sight, no sound, no touching. All of that taken away. Now imagine losing those senses just for a chance at sex.

Killua was used to not being able to touch anything with his hands tied behind his back but losing sight and hearing was new. Before the headphones were placed over his ears, after the blingfold was in place, a smooth, deep voice whispered in his ear.

"Remember the safe word."

The young man shivered from the breath that wafted over the nape of his neck. Soon, he was completely in the dark. No light, no sound, no way to tell what this man was planning to do to him. His heart was racing and he smiled. He could already feel the ass pounding...

* * *

 

An alarm went off next to his head. Killua grumbled and glared at the offending object. How dare it rip him away from one of the best dreams he had ever had.

He smacked his palm against the snooze button. Of course it was a dream. Killua was never lucky on the dating scene when it came to looking for someone with his particular...tastes. Every boyfriend and girlfriend shied away when they discovered his secret, which was quickly becoming less so. Ever since Killua joined the online BDSM community, he became less ashamed of his kink and even worked to expand it a bit.

There in lied the crux of the situation: Killua was finally happy with who he was but he had no one to share his enthusiasm with and he was becoming an outcast. Hard to believe an entire college campus provided little sexual adventure. Everyone was incredibly vanilla about their positions, no matter sexual preference. The most he got was handcuffed to a bed post.

He turned over and faced his latest escapade: a pretty redhead with cinnamon freckles sprinkled on her cheeks. Killua did not remember her name, unfortunately. Did not matter; she would join the sea of O-faces soon enough.

Did Killua feel guilty about last night? A little. He did not use people if he could help it. It just so happened his sworn nemesis, vodka, showed up at the party and he was tossing back glasses like it was his best friend. Vodka had a funny way of making him stupid and flirty. Too bad Palm was too torn up about her breakup with Knov to have gone to the party with Killua. She usually kept him in line.

Killua scooted out from under the sheets and onto the floor, trying not to disturb the girl. He was pulling on the pair of jeans he was wearing the night before when someone knocked on his bedroom door and walked in before he could zip up.

"Killua, what the hell? It's two in the afternoon." Palm might as well have been blowing an airhorn and screaming death metal from how loud she was, Killua's hangover decided to bang against his head then. The girl in the bed shot up, confused and looking a bit irritated.

"Palm," Killua cringed at the sound of his own voice. "What the fuck? Could you be any louder?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Is that a challenge?"

The ginger got out of bed. "Fuck, I need coffee."

Palm looked up at her. "Good afternoon," she feinted sincerity. "Killua, who is this?"

"I...um..." Fuck, he was hoping the girl would have left without him having to mention her name. He looked over at her to try to trigger his memory. So many freckles.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the girl snapped. "I sit beside you in Philosophy! You borrowed my notes!"

"I wanna say...Penny."

"Not even close." She stomped around the bed and out of the room, no coverage, pushing past Palm on her way out.

Palm raised an eyebrow at Killua, still on the floor. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, "Nice tail, by the way."

Killua straightened up. "What do you want?"

"That's a real nice way to talk to your new roommate and best friend."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. He was not in the mood for an argument; his hangover would never allow it.

Palm nodded, Killua already looked like hell without her giving it to him. "I met someone last night-"

"I thought you didn't go out last night," Killua interrupted while rubbing his temples.

"You stayed out until three in the morning, you have no idea where I've been," she snapped. "Anyway, I met someone last night. Remember that med student who had a crush on me?"

"That Liorio guy who keeps calling?"

"Leorio," Palm corrected. "He took me out to that sleazy bar downtown and I met a friend of his."

"Let me guess: three way."

"Shut the hell up, you drunk bitch!"

"I'm not drunk. Anymore." Killua groaned, the pounding in his head was an excruciating reminder.

The brunette walked to the doorway. Glaring at Killua, she answered savagely, "I hope your head feels like an ogre is fucking your skull with a barbed dick."

"Palm," he sighed. He knew hungover Killua could be ten times as snarky as regular Killua. "I'll shut up, I swear. Are you going to date that other guy?"

"Nope," she smirked. "You are."

A long pause. Killua blinked a few times before, "What?"

A hand on her hip, "That fruit turned me down. I told him about you and he wants to meet you so you're going out tomorrow night. That will give you enough time to freshen up, princess." She walked out of the room. Not long after, Killua heard her yell, "That bitch broke our coffee pot!"

"No more one night stands," Killua sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I wanted to get some feels in

"Please, Gon! Please! Do this for me!" Leorio had his hands up in a prayer.

His roommate was mulling the previous night over in his mind: Leorio had shown up unexpectedly at the bar with a girl with stunning fushia eyes. Gon originally thought they were on a date but the girl's shameless flirting with him in front of Leorio corrected his assumption.

"I don't know..." the freshman trailed off.

"Gon! I really want to date Palm! Please just go out with her friend!" Leorio was on his knees. "This is my chance with that jerk finally out of the picture."

Gon scratched his cheek with a sloppy grin plastered on his face. "Gee, Leorio...are you sure you want to date her? She didn't seem interested last night."

"I know," he answered calmly. "I'm not what she wants but I can be. I know I can make her happy."

The younger male sighed. Leorio was nothing if not determined. You could expect nothing less from someone who grew up with nothing and was aspiring to become a doctor.

Plus, Gon still remembered what Palm said the night before:

_"My roommate is really gorgeous but he's kind of shy. All the losers he's been going out with haven't been working out, they're not the kind of people he needs in his life. Just think about it, okay?"_

He was not quite sure why she wanted him, someone she had just met, to date her roommate. But the look in her eyes was like a silent pleading. He could tell she was concerned for her friend. However, that does not make one more eager to go on a blind date. And now, with Leorio begging on his knees, Gon felt like he did not have much of a choice.

"I'll do it," Gon said. "From what Palm told me, it shouldn't be that ba-ah!" He was cut off by Leorio hugging him.

Gon was nervous about dating. Ever since high school, the incident with his girlfriend, the young man rarely went on dates. A few set ups every now and then but none went past the first date. There were more reasons for this besides the big one. Retz was...everything to him, back then. His best friend, his lover, he thought he would spend forever with her. He tried dating other girls after their breakup but he found himself thinking about Retz in the middle of the date. One girl had blonde hair like hers, another laughed the same way she did. It got to be too much. Then he tried dating guys. It was strange to him at first, but then he started to enjoy it. There were a few bonds that he did not want to ruin so instead of continuing the dates, Gon became with them. Also, there was still Retz.

One thing about his ex was that she was peculiar in their school. The two had met because one day the girl brought a marionette to school for the talent show and was performing in the cafeteria. Retz was an outcast before, being gender-fluid in a small community. There were some days when Gon called Retz his boyfriend. Gon was more than okay with that because Retz was his first love.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Retz?" he had asked while tying her wrists together.

"Yes..." she breathed. He could tell she was nervous, he was too.

"The safe word is Hunter..." He was about to wrap the rope around her collar bone when she started hyperventilating. "Retz?"

"...hunter," she whispered.

"What did you say?" She had spoken so softly, Gon had a hard time hearing her.

"Hunter. Hunter! HUNTER! GET THESE ROPES OFF!" His heart stopped for a second, he could feel her trembling. When the ropes were off, Retz got off the bed, her back towards Gon. "Retz?"

She did not look at him. Her frail figure was still shaken. He had felt it then, the distance between them. The same amount of distance he placed between himself and everyone after Retz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this when I went on hiatus. My bad :p

The key word is consent. No one can make you do anything because the human spirit is too stubborn. Even if Killua was destined to be a submissive, he still had a choice, a right to say no. But he did not. He had no idea who his blind date was, adding another peg to his list of unknowns.

  
"Killua? Are you almost ready?" Palm called from outside his bedroom before entering. What she saw once she was inside would haunt her forever.

  
"Palm! Fucking knock!" Killua stopped touching himself but it was rather pointless considering he was bare ass naked on his bed. Ropes were criss-crossed over his body, creating an intricate web on his torso and even wrapped around his hard genitals. Palm felt like she was going to go blind.

With an expressionless face, his roommate turned on her heels and walked back out of the room. He could hear the sink in the bathroom across the hall turn on and Palm muttering, "Must. Burn. Eyes."

  
Killua sighed. It seemed the curse of the interrupted orgasm would continue. At any rate, he did need to get ready for the blind date. He only tied himself to create a distraction but now he had no time to remove the bonds. Pale shoulders shrugged, he could throw on a thick shirt and go on, no one would be the wiser unless it lifted.  
A sweater and a pair of jeans and he was ready to go. Never mind underwear. It was not like he would get lucky on the first date. Palm was still in the bathroom but the water was not running anymore so he assumed she was finishing up.

  
He knocked on the door. "Palm?" No answer. "Palm?" He pressed his ear to the door. It was silent on the other side except for a few broken exhales. "Palm? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," she answered in a dejected tone.

  
Killua hesitated, placed his hand on the door knob and said, "I'm coming in."

  
"Don't."

  
"I really need to pee, Palm."

  
Silence. He heard a bit of shuffling around, then the door opened.

  
The woman's face was raw, the whites of her eyes bloodshot and her full lips were turned downward into a frown. Other than that, she looked stunning. Her long, dark hair was tied into a messy bun and she was wearing a dark purple sweater dress with black heeled boots. Killua noted she was one of the few females he had ever met who never wore makeup except on dates. Even then, she only wore eye shadow and lipstick. It was hard for him to believe they were friends after he passed out at a party.

  
He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Killua wanted to do everything within his power to make Knov pay for making Palm feel so miserable. She was miserable with him and she was miserable without him. There was no compromise, Palm still loved Knov, for whatever reason.

  
"I have to," she sniffed while nodding. "You need this and I need this."

  
"Okay but let me know if you want to leave early. A fake phone call and we'll say your uncle died or something."

  
She gave him a small smile.

  
"Now get out, I really do need to pee."

* * *

  
Palm reached over and lifted up Killua's shirt, revealing cords across a white washboard abs. "I can't believe you're showing up to the date with those still on." She dropped the hem.

  
Killua kept his eyes glued on the road. "I didn't have time to take them off. Plus, they kinda comfort me."

  
A snort from the passenger seat. "You know, most people have childhood mementos to comfort them."

  
"Well, I don't have that, remember?"

  
"Right. Because you grew up in a brainwashing family that didn't want you to have a childhood."

  
"You say that like you don't believe me." A red light and the car was at a full stop. They still had a few more blocks to go before they arrived at the restaurant.

  
"The thing with your parents I get but not about your older brother."

  
"Trust me," his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "If you ever met Illumi, which I hope you don't, you would see how manipulative he can be."

  
"Are you sure he wasn't being over protective?"

  
"He made me feel guilty about almost everything I did. He didn't want me to have friends because that meant I wasn't spending time with him or the rest of the family, which was 'selfish.'" He made small quotes with his hands still on the wheel. "He was the one who told my parents Alluka needed to be home schooled."

  
"Home schooling isn't that bad. My parents home schooled me."

  
"Your family didn't lock you away because you had a few personality quirks."

  
"No," she conceded. "But when my grandmother found out I was into divination, she sent me to a Catholic boarding school for a year."

  
"You're kidding?" Killua chuckled, his grip relaxing.

  
"Nope." Palm paused to look at a stray dog on the sidewalk. "How is Alluka?"

  
"She's fine. I managed to convince my parents to let her live with my mom's family for a while before she starts college. What's the name of the restaurant- never mind, that weirdo is right there."

  
Indeed, Leorio was standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, smoking. The man next to him looked familiar but Killua could not place him. Not until they pulled up, that is. His black, spiky hair triggered a faint memory.

  
"It is a small world, after all," he thought to himself, remembering his light gray sweater being ruined by hot coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read and review is appreciated.


End file.
